1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method and apparatus for outputting video data of a video compact disc player and more particularly, relates to the method and apparatus wherein caption data is displayed without a loss of outputted caption data while video data having caption data of a
system is reproduced via a display equipment of an NTSC system in a video compact disc player.
2. Description of the Prior Art
As audio/video recording media have made progress, optical disc players which record audio/video signals onto semipermanent optical discs and which reproduce recorded audio/video signals, have also developed.
More particularly, the optical disc players such as a compact disc player (referred to as "CDP"), a laser disc player (referred to as "LDP"), a compact disc graphic player (referred to as "CDGP"), a video compact disc player (referred to as "VCDP") and the like, have become increasingly used.
Also, because these optical disc players output video and/or audio signals recorded on the optical discs via speakers rather than via video and/or audio reproducing equipment and because they have a much higher signal-to-noise ratio than conventional video and/or audio reproducing equipment, they are capable of reproducing signals with even better quality(s) of picture and/or of sound, and do not produce a noise caused by unstable reproduction and modulation. Additionally, they have many advantages such as the reproduction of video and/or audio signals in a state which is almost not subjected to distortion and to ghost, a random access operation and the like, and thereby tend to rapidly make progress and to be widely used.
Meanwhile, as is generally known, video data is recorded together with audio data onto video compact discs (referred to as "VCD's") which are loaded into VCDP's among the optical discs which are loaded into the optical disc players to reproduce recorded signals therefrom, and provides sounds and pictures to users. Additionally, as is generally known, the video data which is recorded onto the VCD's would be recorded in a system of national television system committee (hereinafter, referred to as "NTSC") or of phase alternation by line (hereinafter, referred to as "PAL") or the like. Further, display equipment which is connected to VCDP's to provide sounds and pictures, would be display equipment of the system of the NTSC, PAL and the like.
Generally, video data of the PAL system which is displayed via display equipment of the PAL system has 625 scanning lines and video data of the NTSC system which is displayed via display equipment of the NTSC system has 525 scanning lines.
As a result, if a display equipment of the NTSC system display the video data which is recorded in the PAL system, it gives rise to a loss of a region corresponding to 100 lines which is placed at a lower end portion on a screen of the display equipment. In particular, as a conventional caption is placed at a lower portion of a screen, the above lost region corresponding to 100 lines is not even displayed or is displayed with most of the lost region thereof cut off.